A user may need sufficient light on a work area during certain tasks requiring cutting, for example, tactical situations or outdoor activities such as camping, fishing, hunting, or daily chores. Illumination of the work area is essential for the user to use a knife accurately and safely, thus often requiring artificial lighting, such as a flashlight, if natural light is insufficient, such as a shadowed area, or nonexistent, such as at night.
However, handling a flashlight simultaneous to using a knife may be cumbersome, inefficient, and unsafe. For example, a camper may require a knife to shave tinder used to build a fire at night. The user must hold a branch to strip bark from the branch with the knife. This task makes it impossible for the user to hold a flashlight to properly illuminate the branch such that the user may see the work area and shave the tinder from the branch. Therefore, the user must set the flashlight down, which would result in poor illumination of the work area. Accordingly, conventional lighting devices fail to address the needs of certain real word conditions experienced by users.